One In This World
by Marissa-Xtreme SelDem Fan
Summary: Laley songfic. I suck at summaries so please read and review!


**Author's Note: **Here's a one shot Laley songfic for you guys that was a product of me being grounded this weekend. The song is 'One In This World' by Haylie Duff. Hope you guys like it! Please R/R!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. One Tree Hill and its characters belong to the WB.

**Rating: **PG

**One In This World**

Haley paced frantically about her room as she ran her shaking hands through her hair before picking up the phone. She slowly dialed the familiar number, pausing every few seconds, unsure if she was ready to do this. After much hesitation, she finally pressed the last digit and the phone began to ring on the other end. He picked up on the second ring and answered automatically, already knowing who it was by the special ring tone used only for her. "Hey Hales," he greeted, smiling, "what's up?" Haley bit her bottom lip then played with it nervously before she responded, "C-Could you come over?" "Sure, I'll be there in a few minutes," Lucas replied before hanging up.

While she waited for him to arrive, Haley got everything ready. She made sure the song was prepared to play and ran a brush through her hair then straightened her clothes. She started pacing again and tears came to her eyes as she thought of what might happen.

Lucas knocked before he entered her bedroom and what he saw concerned him. "Hales..." he asked, trying to get her attention, "what's wrong?" She wiped her eyes and cheeks then shook her head. "Can you do me a favor," she asked quietly. "Anything," he replied. Haley held out her arms to him, "Dance with me please?" He nodded then took one of her hands in his and wrapped an arm around her waist. "No, like this," Haley shook her head then adjusted his hands to rest on her hips. She pressed play on her stereo remote and the music began to fill the room as she wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head in the crook of his shoulder and neck. They began to move for a minute or two when Lucas asked, "Hales, what's this all about? And you know I can't dance well."

She looked up and gave him a small smile, "Just listen to the music and let it flow through your body. Slowly turn in a circle while taking little steps. Now, let's start over." She started the song again and they began to move to the music as the words filled their ears.

_I've been searchin' for_

_A heart that needs a heart like mine_

_I've been reachin' for_

_A hand that understands_

_I've been waitin' for_

_Someone that I can love that loves me, loves for the one that I am_

_Someone to hold me when I'm lonely_

_Someone to keep the rain away_

_There's one in this world for everyone_

_One heart, one soul to walk beside you_

_One in this life to share your love_

_One touch, to touch the heart inside you_

_When I reach for each night_

_When I trust with your life_

_That's what I believe_

_You're the one, you're the one in this world for me_

_I've been prayin' that_

_Someone like you would rescue me_

_I've been hopin' that_

_I'd find my way to you_

_I've been dreamin' that_

_Somehow I'd find somebody, somebody to make my dreams come true_

_Someone to hold me when I'm lonely_

_Someone to give my whole world to_

_There's one in this world for everyone_

_One heart, one soul to walk beside you_

_One in this life to share your love_

_One touch, to touch the heart inside you_

_When I reach for each night_

_When I trust with your life_

_That's what I believe_

_You're the one, you're the one in this world for me_

_Someone to hold me when I'm lonely_

_Someone to tell my secrets to_

_Someone who's living for me only_

_Someone to give my whole world to_

_They say_

_They say_

_They say_

_They say_

_There's one in this world for everyone_

_One heart, one soul to walk beside you_

_One in this life to share your love_

_One touch, to touch the heart inside you_

_When I reach for each night_

_When I trust with your life_

_That's what I believe_

_You're the one, you're the one in this world for me_

_You're the one_

_You're the one in this world for me_

_You're the one_

By the end of the song, Haley had wrapped her arms around his torso and her head rested against his chest with her eyes closed, relishing in the moment that would soon be broken. Lucas had rested his right cheek on top of her head and his hands had curled around her waist to rest on her lower back; he too had closed his eyes. From listening to the words of the song, Lucas felt an excitement bubbling within him like never before.

Haley slowly pulled away from him slightly, but still remained in his embrace. She gazed up at him with her innocent face and brown doe eyes, so trusting and caring, and replied as tears came to her eyes, "There's only one person in this world for me, Lucas, and it's you. It's you that I want; not Nathan or anybody else, you. You're the only one for me. I love you Lucas, and I've been wanting to tell you this for a long time... I just- I was scared that it would ruin our friendship..."

Haley began to cry harder and before she can go on, Lucas puts a finger to her lips to silence her. He stared into her eyes for several moments before he replied in a deep, husky voice, "There's only one person in this world for me too, and you are that person, Haley. Nobody knows me like you do; you know my strengths, my weaknesses, and my faults but you still love me for who I am. You're it for me Hales. You're the only one I want; not Peyton, not Brooke, or any other girl. I love you Hales. I've wanted to tell you forever, but I was scared too. I didn't want to lose our friendship; I didn't want to lose you." He closed his eyes as a few tears fell down his cheeks. She ran a hand through his hair and smiled as her own tears fell. Haley then raised her head up and gently pressed her mouth to his in a short, tender kiss.

She pulled away and looked at him; Lucas still had his eyes closed and he smiled then licked his lips, tasting her for the first time. He then opened his eyes and smiled even wider. He dipped his head and captured her lips in another soft kiss, but this time lasting longer than before. Lucas' tongue pushed lightly, yet demandingly, at her mouth for permission to enter. She gave him access and his tongue slowly explored her mouth, dancing with her tongue then caressing the roof of her mouth. After a few minutes, they pulled away, needing air. Both of their cheeks were flushed and had hazy, sleepy looks on their faces. Their eyes were half closed as they stared at each other and couldn't stop smiling.

Lucas wrapped an arm around her waist and began leading her towards the bed as he said, "Come on, let's lay on the bed and cuddle while we watch a movie." Haley stared at him for a moment, a shocked expression and a smirk gracing her beautiful face, "Now who would have thought the word 'cuddle' would ever come out of Lucas Scott's mouth. I think you're just trying to get me into bed, Mr. Scott." He grinned widely at this, "What, can't a guy want to hold his girlfriend in his arms without trying to jump her bones?" She smirked again, "Then there's something seriously wrong with you. I once read a magazine, I think it was Cosmo or Vogue, and it said that guys think about sex like every thirty seconds."

Lucas had a seductive smile on his face as he responded, "Just because I'm not trying to jump your bones doesn't mean that I don't want to. But we have the rest of our lives for that, at least until we get married. Besides, I'm not like all guys; I don't think about sex every thirty seconds. Maybe every forty-five to fifty seconds when it's you, but other than that, I'd say about every twenty seconds. When it's not about you, like in those twenty seconds, I'm usually thinking of ways on how I could jump your bones." He laughed at her appalled and flushed expression. When she finally found words, Haley replied, "Could you stop saying 'jump your bones'? It sounds so... ew."

Lucas began to slowly move closer to her, his eyes cloudy with desire and a small smile on his lips. He spoke in a low, husky voice, "Fine, I want to make hot, steamy love to you. How does that sound?" Before she had a chance to answer, Lucas swiftly picked her up and placed her over his shoulder. Haley shrieked and began to pound on his back, "Lucas, put me down right now, this instant!" "Or you'll do what," he asked teasingly. He nearly dropped her when he felt her firmly pinch his butt. "Oh, you'll pay for that baby," he responded as he laid her on the bed and began to tickle her. "Luke, stop... please..." she laughed as she squirmed and tried to wrestle away from his grip.

He finally relented a few minutes later and she got off the bed. "Hey, where are you going," he asked, propping himself up on his elbows. "To get the movie, silly," she replied, smiling, "I have the perfect movie for us." "What is it," Lucas inquired. She replied with a teasing tone, "You'll just have to wait and find out." She popped in the tape and grabbed the remote then got back into bed, where Lucas wrapped his arms around her middle. The movie began to play and Lucas responded, "Serendipity, Hales? What does this movie have to do with us?"

"Well, the two people in this movie, they were destined to be together. She gave him her number but it blew away in the wind and she said that it was fate that did it. She then wrote her name and phone number in a book and he wrote his name and number on a five dollar bill. She said that if they were meant to be together, the book and five dollar bill would find its way back to the other person so if they found it, they could call that person. In the end, the guy found the book and the girl found the bill. Then they met at the ice rink where they had gone that one night years before. You see, it was fate and destiny that brought them together, kind of like us." "Oh, so you think that fate and destiny brought us together? I thought we brought ourselves together," he smiled. "Well of course we had a hand in helping it along, but we were destined to be together."

"I love you," Lucas told her as he softly pressed his lips to hers. "I love you too," she responded, returning the kiss. "Since you already told me about the movie, do we still have to watch it," he asked. "Yes, now be quiet and watch the movie," she replied, snuggling into him. He rested his head on top of hers and wrapped his arms around her waist then kissed her forehead.

_You're the one, you're the one in this world for me._


End file.
